Beautiful Endings
by kickfan101
Summary: Everybody wants to know what happens after Beautiful Redemption. What happens to Ethan and Lena? Does Ethan ever get over the lose of Amma? Do Ridley and Link ever get together? What about John and Liv? All of your questions will be answered! Lethan! And some Rink and Lohn!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to do a fanfic on Lethan, so I hope you like it!

Lena's P.O.V

It's been a few months now. A few months since Amma died, since Ethan came back to life. It's been hard, loosing someone you love, but we're doing ok. I've been helping Ethan, and he's doing pretty well. Except one thing: the dreams. He's been having dreams about his experience in the Otherworld, and about Amma giving herself in place of Ethan.

I was sitting in the library, just reading, when suddenly, I hear someone come up behind me.

"Hey L."

"Hey Ethan. What's up?"

"I was just about to go visit Greenbrier. You wanna come?"

"Sure!"

After I put my book back, I went out to find Ethan waiting for me. I climbed in, and we were off. The car ride was spent without words, but it wasn't awkward at all. We were both in deep thought.

When we got there, we headed for our spot.

"Hey L?"

"Yeah?'

"What's gonna happen now? For once in a long time, there are no evil Incubuses, dark moms, or evil beings trying to kill us. So, what's next? What are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea. But, I do know that I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"You're darn right!"

"Haha. So, what do you wanna do?"

After a few seconds, he replied, "Can we just sit here and enjoy each other's company?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

So, for the rest of the day, we sat in our favorite spot, just enjoying each other's company. After a couple hours, I started to feel very tired. The last thing I remember was Ethan Picking me up, and then carrying me somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I finally had time to put up another chapter (YES!) So, here it is! Please tell me if you like it!

Ethan's P.O.V

After I put Lena in her bedroom, I headed back to my house. As I was driving, I thought about a lot of stuff. What was gonna happen? Would Lena and I ever be the same? After all that we went through, we may never be the same people we were when we met. A lot has happened since then. I mean, Lena claimed herself, Link turned into an Incubus, Ridley lost, and gained, her powers, we found two new friends, John and Liv, Macon left us, and then came back, I died twice and came back, and Amma and Aunt Prue are no longer with us.

When I pulled up, I could see the lights were on. It was kind of weird, seeing as it was really late. After I went in, I saw that my dad was still up. He was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey dad. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh, hey Ethan. I was just thinkin bout stuff."

"OK, well, I'm gonna go to bed. Nigh."

"Yeah, night."

After I got to my room, I got ready for bed. Right before I fell asleep, I whispered goodnight to Lena. I know she couldn't hear me, but it was a habit.

That night, I had my worst nightmare of all.

I was in the Otherworld. But this time was different. I was sitting around the table with my mom, aunt Prue, Amma, and the Greats. But it was weird. It was like they were waitin for somthin to happen. Waitin for somthin big.

All of a sudden, there was this big gust of wind. Everyone except me started to move around, and then, a huge hole opened up and swallowed them. I screamed at them to come back. For some reason, I thought it would be the last time I saw them. And then, I woke up.

Lena's P.O.V

In the middle of the night, I woke up, and I noticed Ethan was having some sort of panic attack.

"Ethan! Are you OK?" I tried to reach him, but he was asleep, so he couldn't hear me. I got a little scared, so I decided to go see if he was ok.

When I got to his house, I ran up to his bedroom. When I saw him, my heart almost stopped.

It looked like he was having a seizure. He was twitching uncontrollably, and whimpering.

I ran up to him and tried to get him to wake up.

"Ethan! Wake up! Please! Wake up." I kept trying, but nothing worked. "Ethan! Please, just wake up!"

Finally, after a few minutes, he finally stopped. All of a sudden, he shot up and looked around. His eyes look wild. When he looked at me, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you, and I thought something was wrong, so I came over here. Did you have another dream or something? "

"Yeah, something like that."

"Tell me about it." So he did. While he was telling me, his eyes started to water. After he was done, I leaned over and hugged him.

"It's ok. It was just a dream."

"Hey L?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone, in case I have another nightmare." he asked me, looking down as he asked.

"Of course I would." As soon as I said that, he looked relieved.

I laid down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I turned around, so that I was facing him, and snuggled up close to him.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome. Night."

"Night."

That night, I got the most sleep I had in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had a lot going on, and I could never get myself to do it. But, I finally did, so here it is!

Ethan's P.O.V

When I woke up, I was met with the sleeping face of my beautiful girlfriend. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, so I decided to let her sleep. While I was waiting for her to wake up, I just stared at her. She looked so perfect I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't want this moment to end. It was just so perfect.

After about 15 minutes, I saw her eyelids flutter. And suddenly, I was looking at her beautiful eyes, one green, the other gold.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Mmm, I'm fine, just give me a few minutes to wake up." She responded.

A few minutes later, she finally realized that I had been staring at her this entire time.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." I responded.

"Why?"

"Cause you're beautiful, and you look so perfect and calm when you sleep."

"So now you're staring at me when I'm asleep?"

"Yeah. It's really nice to wake up to your beautiful face."

After a few minutes, she started to get up.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

As soon as she started to get up, I pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going little missy?"

"To make breakfast, that's where."

"Nope. Forget it. You're my prisoner now. You cannot leave me. I forbid it." She laughed at my words.

"Well then, I guess someone isn't getting his breakfast."

"Whoa. You just crossed the line there, little miss thang. I never agreed to that. In order to leave, you have to give me a kiss."

"But what it I don't want to give you a kiss? What will you do then?" she said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I guess you'll be my prisoner for the rest of your life. Unless, you know, you meet my requests."

"Well, I guess I have no choice, then."

"I guess you don't." She then lent in, but hovered a little, teasing me. I could feel her hot breath on my lips, searing my skin. Just her breath made me crave her lips on mine. After just a few seconds, I couldn't take it. I needed her lips. I need her touch. I closed the space between us, which caused her to gasp in surprise. I then started to kiss her very passionately. This caused my stomach to erupt, and my mind to go to mush.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, which left me craving her touch again. She got up and left, leaving me laying there, in total shock. After a few seconds, she poked her head back in.

"You comin, or what?" That shook me out of my trance. I nodded yes, and hurried to catch up to her.

After breakfast, she went home so she could change. A few minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go. I hopped in my car [A/N what's the name of Ethan's car? I can't remember.] and drove over to Ravenwood Manor. I debated on whether I should knock or not. I decided to just go in, since Ravenwood was like my third home, after my actual house and the library. I went up to Lena's room, and then, being the gentleman I am, I knocked on her door.

When I walked in, I saw something I wish I had never saw.

Ooo! Cliff hanger! So, I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can! Please R&R! Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I made you wait so long! I have been really busy lately! But, I finally got time, so I decided to write another chapter! So, here it is. I hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

Previously….

I went up to Lena's room, and then, being the gentleman I am, I knocked on her door. When I walked in, I saw something I wish I had never seen.

Lena's . (after she left Ethan's)

On my way home, I got lost in thought. I was thinking about what we should do today. It was beautiful outside, so probably something outdoors.

After I got home, I went up to my room so I could get ready for the day ahead. When I got in my room, I thought it felt weird. It felt like something was in there. Something alive. Something….. Evil.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, contemplating going to get Macon or not. Those few seconds were just enough time for whatever was in there to do its thing. All of a sudden, it felt like my body was being invade, and I was fighting for control over it.

After what felt like forever, I was getting really tired of fighting it. My body finally became weak, and I let whatever it is take over. I felt myself slip into a place where I could see and feel everything, but I couldn't speak or move.

All of a sudden, I felt my body rise, and I realized I was floating, but I had no control over my body. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and I couldn't lift my head up. I was completely and utterly helpless.

\ A few seconds later, I drifted into unconsciousness.

Ethan's P.O.V

When I opened the door, I saw L, just floating in midair. It was horrible. I ran to her, and tried to get her down. But, it felt like something was holding her in place, and it was not gonna let her down without a fight. I tried, and I tried, but I just wasn't strong enough.

I finally gave up, and I ran to Ridley's room. Once I was there, I went down into the tunnels, cause I knew that's where Macon, Marian, and Liv were. And I knew they'd know how to help.

I ran as fast as I could, and when I finally saw them, I started screaming at them.

"Lena's in trouble! It's like she possessed or something! Please, follow me!" I shouted at them. They all looked at me like I was insane or something. "Please! She's in trouble! HELP ME! I NEED TO SAVE HER! PLEASE!"

"Ok, ok. Ethan, please, just calm down. Now, repeat what you just said, but slower this time." Aunt Marian said, trying to calm me down, but to no avail.

"Lean. Is. In. Trouble. We. Have. To. Go. Save. Her. NOW." I said each word slowly, but with force, trying to get them to see how serious the situation was.

"WHAT!" Macon yelled, standing up immediately.

"Follow me!" I shouted, and then ran as fast as I could. I heard their footsteps, and I knew they were right behind me.

Once I got to the stairs, I ran up them, and then practically jumped out the hole, and then I ran to Lena's room. I had hopes she would be normal, but she was in the same position as before.

After everyone got there, Macon tried to get her down, but with no such luck.

"She's under someone's control. Leave the room, and I will handle this myself."

"NO! I'm not leaving her!" I yelled at him, close to breaking down at this point.

"Fine, but everyone else, leave." Everyone exited, leaving me, Macon, and Lena.

"Can you help her?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

He started muttering some words, and while he was doing this, he started to sit down. His eyes closed, trying to concentrate. This must be taking a lot of energy from him. As he spoke, his words became louder, and more rushed. Soon, he was shouting, the words becoming jumbled together as he spoke because of the speed at which he was saying them.

After a few minutes, she finally collapsed, and I ran over to her, catching her just as she fell. I sat down, and I held her head in my lap, just waiting for her to wake up.

"Ethan." Macon came up and stood in front of me. "You know, she will never be the same."

"Wait, what do you mean, she'll never be the same?" I asked, wondering how my beautiful, perfect girlfriend could be any different just from this one event.

"After someone takes over your body, you're never the same person. Since whoever was trying to take her over succeeded for a little while, a part of that person will remain in her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, her personality will be a little like the person who took over her body. She will always act a little like that person. Also, she will always be paranoid, thinking every person she doesn't know will turn against her and try to harm her again."

"So, what you're saying is that she will never be the same as she was before?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."


End file.
